Killing Two Birds with One Stone
Killing Two Birds with One Stone is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 15th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 57th case of the game. It takes place in Middle-West Europe. Plot Upon receiving the call that Angela Douglas wants to speak with the player right now. On the nightie streets of Vienna the player and Priya met with Angela and Lars Douglas who was ready to reveal something very important about LEGION but when they were about to say an unknown assassination from the car starts to shoot at them. After the smoke was gone, the player saw two bodies: Angela's and Lars'. The player as well found a slight injured civil Josef Winkler who didn't really told much. Searching the purse of the victim the player found a garage keys and they decide to search the place. There the player recovered a plate-sign created by garage manager Livia Hofer, but as well the wallet who belong to the astrologist Otto Krause who the team saw in Germany. Katarina said that whoever killed them has a very strong and calm hand which means that their killer knows how to handle guns. Without new leads Priya and the player started to recap the already found clues before they got interrupt by Zeynep who said that she and Skye found the location of the killer's car. After searching the car and around the team found a two new suspect: Mechanic Zoe Klor who said that she didn't know that she repaired the car from the killer and she said that she was just texted but she never saw a car owner in person, and, as well Erik Dusl, a local gun seller who said that he received a mail about delivering some M4 magazines and that there saw nothing wrong in that. The team end up doomed after the analyzes of the killer's USB who contained the malware who allowed the killer to hack the system and they send the team a lead to search Garage 134. There the team found Otto's spyglass and decided to question his how he had access to it. He said that he gave that spyglass to Lars and Angela as a sign of friendship and that he don't know how that end in that garage. Also, the team questioned Josef again who said that he did lied about him knowing the victims. He said that he had big grudges against them because Angela was his his girlfriend and that Lars stole her from him and that telling that to the police would mean that he became a prime suspect what he didn't wanted. Antigona approaches the team later on and told to the player that he saw someone to lurk around the killer's car. After searching the car again the player and Priya spoke with Zoe who had big arguments with the victims and she said that she couldn't stand then to all time bring her their totally destroyed MBW z6 and keeping her awake the whole night. Also they interrogated again about his illegal contract about guns. Denied to say everything Priya arrested him for illegal activity and possible weapon trafficking. The team's patches crossed with Livia's again when the player recovered the ticket she wrote to the unknown persons. She said that persons was Angela and Lars. She said that that due was the worst duo. She continued and said that Angela often performed her weird body experiments and that Lars used to blow up the whole garages. The team later arrested Otto Krause for the murder of Douglas couple. He tried to deny the crime but eventually the team made him to confess. He said that he killed them for the honor of Panther and to keep the secret of the Financier. He continued and said that he know the player very well as the person who arrested his father back in Fario and that he knew that he will get caught. On his trial he said that he killed them to keep the silence and that everyone should spend a good time with their lovely ones because Armageddon will come very soon. Judge Andrich hit him with his gavel and sentenced him to double life sentence for the double homicide and spreading the public panic. Post-trial, Chief Wilson approached the team and said that European Commissioner wait to speak with the player. He said that rioters across the Europe becomes more intense and that European Union is at nearly collapse and that he can't do anything about it because he has an important meeting in Prague and asked if the player can go and stop the rioters who by his contacts, tries to fire up the garages. Full of suspicions the team decided to search the garages where they found Zoe. She said that someone attacked her, but that she didn't saw the face of the attacker, just that they was super tall and that went into the garage 134. Inside the garage the player found a torn book who ended up to be a book about bloody revolutions. Per Omer writer of the book is Otto but that the book is only one existing and it was meant to be a gift, probably to someone powerful. When the team interrogated him about the person he sent the book, he described the person as a short-tempered Blondie guy with a bomber jacket. Outside the facility the team was stopped by Austin LaVey who said that has a very important information. Austin said that he think that he saw Tomi at the car used by assassins in the player's case. After searching the place the team found a note who said "Maybe in Prague - T.L". Lighting up the hope that Tomi is still alive Priya, and the player caught the first plane for Prague... Summary 'Victim' * Angela Douglas (Assassinated on the streets of Vienna) * Lars Douglas (Assassinated on the streets of Vienna) 'Murder Weapon' * M4 'Killer' * Otto Krause Suspects JWinklerSTE1.png|Josef Winkler LHoferSTE1.png|Livia Hofer OKrauseC15STE1.png|Otto Krause ZKlorSTE1.png|Zoe Klor EDuslSTE.png|Erik Dusl Quasi-Suspect(s) ECommisionerSTE.png|European Commissioner ALaVeySTE.png|Austin LaVey Killer's Profile * The Killer drives SUV. * The Killer handle guns. * The Killer has hacking skills. * The Killer wears glasses. * The Killer has scratches. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Main Street (Clues: Victim bodies, Tire tracks, Angela's purse, Injured person; New Suspect: Josef Winkler; Victims identified: Angela Douglas & Lars Douglas) *See if Josef Winkler is alright (Prerequisite: Crime Scene searched) *Examine Tire tracks (Result: SUV tire tracks; Attribute: The killer drives SUV) *Examine Angela's purse (Result: Set of keys; New Crime Scene: Garages) *Investigate Garages (Prerequisite: Angela's purse searched; Clues: Broken plate, Wallet) *Examine Broken plate (Result: Plate) *Examine Plate (Result: Message; New Suspect: Livia Hofer) *Examine Wallet (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Otto Krause) *Question Livia Hofer if she saw the killer's car (Prerequisite: Message recovered) *See what Otto did at the crime scene (Prerequisite: Wallet searched) *Autopsy Victim bodies (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer handles guns) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *New Crime Scene: Assassinator's Car *Investigate Assassinator's Car (Clues: Pile of dirt, Handprint, Toolbox) *Examine Pile of dirt (Result: USB Key) *Examine Handprint (Result: New Suspect: Zoe Klor) *Examine Toolbox (Result: Rifle magazines; New Suspect: Erik Dusl) *Ask Zoe what she did with the car from the killer (Prerequisite: Fingerprint matches; Profile Updated: Zoe drives SUV) *Question Erik Dusl about the magazines (Prerequisite: Toolbox searched; Profile Updated: Erik Dusl drives SUV and handles guns) *Analyze USB Key (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has hacking skills; New Crime Scene: Killer's Garage) *Investigate Killer's Garage (Prerequisite: USB analyzed; Clues: Box of equipment, Locked GPS) *Examine Box of Equipment (Result: Spyglass) *Examine Locked GPS (Result: GPS) *Question Otto about his Spyglass in the garage of the killer (Prerequisite: Spyglass found; Profile Updated: Otto drives SUV and handles guns) *Analyze GPS (12:00:00) *Speak with Josef about his connections with the victims (Prerequisite: GPS Analyzed; Josef drives SUV, handles guns and has hacking skills) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *New Crime Scene: Back Seats *Investigate Back Seats (Clues: Locked camera, Faded paper, Ticket) *Examine Locked camera (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Contract) *Examine Ticket (Result: Ticket) *Speak with Zoe about the fight with the victim (Prerequisite: Camera unlocked; Profile Updated: Zoe handles guns and has hacking skills; Otto has hacking skills) *Question Erik about the contract about guns (Prerequisite: Contract recovered) *Ask Livia to who she wrote a ticket (Prerequisite: Ticket recovered; Livia handles guns; New Crime Scene: Sidewalk) *Investigate Sidewalk (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Clues: Bush, Dirty rug) *Examine Bush (Result: M4 Rifle) *Examine Dirty Rug (Result: Dirty Substance) *Analyze M4 Rifle (12:00:00; Murder Weapon classified:M4 Rifle; Attribute: The Killer wears glasses) *Analyze Dirty Substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has scratches) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to the European Crises 4! European Crises 4 *See what European Commissioner has to tell you *Investigate Garages (Prerequisite: European Commissioner interrogated; Clues: Zoe Klor) *Question Zoe about her attacker (Prerequisite: Crime Scene searched) *Investigate Killer's Garage (Prerequisite: Zoe interrogated; Clues: Junk pile) *Examine Junk pile (Result: Torn Book) *Examine Torn book (Result: Book) *Analyze Book (06:00:00) *Ask Otto to who he gave his book (Prerequisite: Book analyzed; Reward: Burger) *See what information Austin has (Prerequisite: Otto interrogated; 20 000 coins) *Investigate Assassinators Car (Prerequisite: Austin interrogated; Clues: Plastic box) *Examine Plastic box (Result: Note) *Examine Note (Result: Message) *Move on to the next Case! (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Middle-West Europe (STE)